The Next Generation: Jasper, Gwen, & Victoire
by Troublelover16
Summary: Prequel to the Next Generation series, before Sabrina however you need to read Sabrina first! ...Jasper, Gwen, & Victoire are the children of Artemis Fowl Jr. and Minerva Paradizo. This is their story. Their problems start with their parents divorce and it all goes downhill from that. Will they lead successful lives? Of course! They are Fowls after all! Nothing will stop a Fowl!
1. Introductions

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: I guess you could call this a prequel to Sabrina. It consists of three chapters and basically you get to know about Arty's kids! Whoo! Sorry fans that hate Minerva. Just deal with it. K? Thanks. :)  
**

* * *

This is one of the most dreadful times for the Fowls. Father is gone. It's unbelievable... Whoever did this will pay. I have my theories, but I can't be sure until I have enough evidence.

I should introduce myself. How rude of me.

My name is Jasper Domovoi Fowl, the son of Artemis Fowl the Second and Minerva Paradizo. I am 17 years old, the eldest of three children.

My sisters and I have just lost our father. Mother died several years ago, not long after the divorce. We believe it was Opal Koboi... out for revenge. There is no proof, though.

I must go now. Gwen is begging for her turn to speak. I shall let her, but only because it will lead to disastrous consequences if I don't.

_Jasper D. Fowl_

* * *

Thank you, Jasper. As he mentioned, I am Gwen, short for Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Artemis Fowl and I am the second oldest of us _triplets_, as Jasper failed to mention. As usual.

Jasper is right when he says it is one of the most dreadful times for us. I can't bear to think about it... It was bad enough that it had to be Victoire and I that found him.

Dad was always there for us. And now he's gone forever- Holly too...

That's what makes this worse than it already is. Holly and Sabrina.

They've vanished. Nowhere to be found. We assume that whoever got Dad, must have gotten them too...

I'll hand it over to Victoire now. Let her speak for a minute.

_Gwendolyn A. Fowl_

* * *

Thanks, Gwen. I am Victoire Angeline Fowl, the youngest of the Fowl triplets. And yes, all of this is true. Dad is gone. We are now orphans.

It's so unfair. First the divorce, then Mom's death, and now Dad, Holly and Sabrina are gone.

I know I'm just repeating everything that's already been said, but, what more is there to say? This is a traumatizing event!

I guess it's best for you to know the whole story. Let's start at the beginning.

We were ten years old at the time of the divorce...

_Victoire A. Fowl_

* * *

**Basically how this will work is each chapter will be a told from the point of view from one of the triplets. Three chapters after this one. You'll see. :)  
**

**Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	2. The Divorce: Victoire

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note: I guess you could call this a prequel to Sabrina. It consists of three chapters and basically you get to know about Arty's kids! Whoo! Sorry fans that hate Minerva. Just deal with it. K? Thanks. :)  
**

**Man it's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...So? What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

* * *

I remember it well; we were ten years old when Mom and Dad divorced. Everything had always seemed fine and we were a happy family…until the night of the first fight…

Gwen and I had just gone to bed when our door opened and Jasper entered our room. He was upset and frightened, it was easy to tell by the look on his face. He motioned for us to follow him. We glanced at each other, confused, but nevertheless, we climbed out of our beds and followed him downstairs.

We heard the yells as we reached the end of the stairs. Mom and Dad were fighting…but why?

"Minerva, you know I have to work! Now that father has retired, I am in charge of the family business. I thought you understood that when you married me. I told you that this would probably happen!"

"I know that Artemis! I just didn't think it would be this soon! Did you ever think about the kids!? You could take at least one day off and spend sometime with your family!"

Gwen and I looked at our brother, the shock clear in our eyes. Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Jasper silenced her and signaled for her to listen.

"I will, soon, I promise! Things are just difficult right now! Please try to understand!"

"I have Artemis! Why don't YOU try to understand!…Oh…"

Mom had just turned around to leave and she had spotted the three of us standing nervously by the door. Dad tuned his head and, he too, saw us trying to hide in the doorway.

They took a few steps towards us. The guilt was plain to see on their faces. They knew now that we had heard everything. Mom spoke first.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed? I'm sorry if we woke you…Everything's okay, don't worry."

Dad apparently agreed with her. It was surprising considering what we had just heard. "Your mother's right. Go back to bed. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

We nodded, but I, being the more sensitive, looked up at them and frowned. "Mom, Dad, please…don't fight…."

I turn and start to head back upstairs; Jasper and Gwen following close behind me. We go back to bed leaving Mom and Dad standing there, obviously shocked by what I had said.

* * *

The next day everything was back to normal. No more fights. For a few days everything was great and it seemed as if everything had gone back to the way it was.

But one week after the first fight, we were awoken by the sounds of yelling coming from downstairs. Jasper entered our room again, but instead of motioning for us to follow him, he just shut the door and sat down. We stayed up until the sounds of our parent's shouts were completely gone.

Two days later there was another fight. This time we not only heard them shouting, but there was the sound of breaking glass. Once again, Jasper came into our room and we waited together until it was over….

Over the next week the fights became more and more frequent, until they were happening every night. The three of us were terrified, we didn't know why Mom and Dad were acting like this…It all seemed very childish to us. It was unlike the Mom and Dad that we knew.

One day while Mom was out, Dad sat the three of us down in his study. I immediately knew that something was going on and one look at my siblings told me that they were thinking the same thing.

Dad wasn't smiling and he was eerily silent for the longest time. Finally he began to speak….

"Am I correct to assume that you three have heard everything that has been going on at night?"

We nodded, not speaking. We had heard everything. The yelling…..the breaking glass and the slamming of doors…

He sighed. "Well then….I guess it's about time that I told you…"

Jasper frowned. "Told us what?"

Sighing again, Dad took a seat at his desk and faced us. "Your mother and I are…having some difficulties and we have decided that it is best for us to spend some time away from each other."

"Like a vacation?"

Dad shook his head. "No, Gwendolyn. I'm afraid it's a little different from a vacation."

* * *

Three days later, Gwen and I were on a plane with Mom; we were headed for France. Jasper, however, was staying in Ireland.

You see, Mom and Dad had gotten divorced. Apparently they just didn't love each other like they used to.

Mom had gotten custody of Gwen and me, while Dad got Jasper. I thought it was stupid the way they were splitting us up, but we didn't have a decision since we were only ten.

I remember staring out the window of the plane. We were getting closer to our new "home". But I would never consider France as my home. Ireland was where I belonged. Right there in Fowl Manor. I learned later that Gwen felt the same way about the move.

Mom noticed me staring unhappily outside. She attempted a smile. "Cheer up, sweetie. It's not that bad. You might find that you like France better that Ireland."

I shook my head. "No. I won't….This isn't fair! I want to go home!"

I looked back out the window and I could see the Eiffel Tower just beginning to show itself through the clouds. We were arriving at our destination.

Mom sighed. "Just…give it a chance. This is your new home."

I sighed. This would never be home. Ever. There was nothing Mom could do that would convince Gwen and I otherwise. When we were old enough to make our own decisions, we would go back to Ireland.

Unfortunately, that day would come sooner than we thought…

* * *

**Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	3. Mom: Gwen

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**It's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...Sorry for the long wait... :)  
**

** What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

* * *

I remember it as though it was yesterday. Mom and Dad had been divorced for three years and Victoire and I had been living in Paris with Mom ever since. At first we had despised it, but we learned to love it. But it still wasn't the same as Fowl Manor.

I brushed my long, straight, raven black hair and looked over at Victoire's bed. My sister was still fast asleep. I grabbed a pillow off my bed and slowly walked towards her. I raised the pillow above my head and brought it down on top of her.

Victoire moaned and rolled over onto her stomach. "Five more minutes….."

I continued to hit her with the pillow. "No, get up. We're going to the mall and the library today and we need to get going. GET UP!"

Eventually she climbed out of bed, got dressed, and put her long, curly, blonde hair into a ponytail. We ran downstairs to tell Mom that we'd be back later, but stopped when we heard her voice. She was on the phone.

At first we were just going to wait until she finished, but our curious 13-old minds wanted to know what she was talking about. We pressed our ears to the door and listened. We couldn't believe what we were hearing.

"…They have adjusted fine, but I can tell that they miss being in Ireland…"

We couldn't hear the person on the other line, but we could tell that Mom was talking about us. We listened some more.

"….Really? Are you sure?...That sounds great. The girls will be thrilled."

I smiled. Mom was talking about us…and she sounded really excited.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too. Bye, Artemis."

I gasped and turned to see that Victoire was just as shocked as I was. Mom was talking to Dad and apparently something really good was up. What was going on?!

"Girls! I have something to tell you! Come on in because I know you're out there!"

I opened the door to Mom's office. She was seated at her desk, but she wasn't working on anything. She was smiling as we came in.

"Yeah, Mom? Something up?"

"Actually, yes. As you probably heard, " Mom paused to give us a look that suggested that spying wasn't something we should make a habit of, "I was on the phone with your father. Well, we've been talking for a few months and we're willing to give each other another chance. He's coming tomorrow, along with Jasper and Butler, to help us pack and we're going to move back to Ireland in three days time. How does that sound?"

Victoire and I were ecstatic, Mom and Dad were getting back together and we were moving back to Ireland. It was too good to be true.

"Really?! That's great!"

Mom chuckled. "I knew you two would like that. So, what is it that you girls wanted? Gwen?"

I smiled. "Well, we were coming to tell you that we were going to the mall and the library and we should be back around five. Is that okay?"

Mom looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty. "Do you two have your cell phones? Okay, be safe, I'll see you when you get back."

Victoire and I nodded and ran out. We grabbed our jackets, as it was a chilly September morning, and we headed out and started our walk.

We had barely got out of the driveway when there was a rustling noise. I quickly turned around and looked. There was nothing there.

"Gwen? What is it?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I thought I heard something in one of the bushes. Must have been a bird or something."

"Well, come on! We got to get going!"

I turned back around and Victoire and I continued out of the driveway. We would be back that night on time. But we soon found out that whatever was in that bush, was most definitely not a bird….

Victoire opened the door and we entered the house. The first thing that we noticed that was out of the ordinary was that it was unnaturally quiet. Usually Mom was on the phone or listening to the radio. But there was nothing. No sound at all.

I called out. Maybe Mom was taking a nap or something. "Mom! We're home!"

We continued into the house and then we saw the second strange thing. All of the plants in the house….were dead…..They were fine this morning…Victoire and I had just watered them last night. Now they were just as dead as if they were in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

I called out again. I was starting to think that maybe something else was going on…"Mom! We're back! Where are you?"

"Gwen? Maybe we should look around for her? I'm starting to worry…"

I nodded. That was a good idea. "Good idea. You go to the library and I'll head to her office. If she's not there we'll check upstairs. Okay?"

Victoire nodded and we went off in search of our mother. I reached the office quickly and opened the door. The computer was on, but there was no sign of Mom anywhere. I turned to head back and see if Victoire had any luck.

And that's when I heard the heart-stopping scream….

When I heard Victoire scream, I took off running towards the library. I immediately got this feeling that something was really, really, wrong. I reached the library in a matter of seconds.

Victoire was standing in the doorway and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She saw me run up and she pointed inside the library.

"What is it?" I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to accept it. It just wasn't possible.

I slowly went past her and then….I saw it….

Mom was slumped over in a chair and at first glance you would have thought that she was asleep. But if you looked closely you could tell that she wasn't…she was dead.

I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't there was no way I could keep calm. My mother was dead. But…How?

Victoire was sitting on the floor now, still sobbing. She was unable to do anything. As the older sister, I was forced into action. I wiped my eyes, which was pointless because tear came back anyways, and pulled out my phone. I hit a number on speed dial and the person on the other line picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Dad…Can you…come now?...we….need….Mom…"

I couldn't tell him. I gave up the fight to remain calm and I broke into sobs. Dad realized that something was extremely wrong and he spoke calmly.

"Gwendolyn….listen to me. I'm leaving now and bringing Butler and Jasper with me. We'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay where you are. Okay?"

I managed to mutter an okay and I hung up. Dad was coming. All I could do now was wait.

Dad arrived about one hour later. He rushed in the door, which we had left unlocked, and quickly found us in front of the library door. Jasper and Butler were right behind him.

He knelt down beside us. "Victoire? Gwendolyn? What going on? Where's your mother?"

We couldn't say anything. Victoire just sobbed and I managed to point into the library. Dad stood and hurried inside. Butler followed him, but Jasper walked over to us. His blonde hair was a mess as usual.

"Victoire? Gwen? What's going on?"

I finally calmed myself enough to speak. "It's Mom….she's….she's dead…."

"What?!"

"I…don't know…we weren't at home. She was fine this morning…I don't know what happened…."

Suddenly Dad called us into the library. Jasper and I helped Victoire to her feet and we entered the room. Dad was solemn.

"Children. You guys know Holly and the fairies right?"

We nodded. We had met Holly and the other fairies. They were some of Dad's friends, but they didn't come around often.

"Do you remember all of the stories I told you?"

We all nodded again. Dad had told us all about his adventures with the fairies. He sighed and continued.

"Well, I believe this is the work of Opal Koboi. Holly called me a few weeks ago and told me that she had escaped, but they didn't know where she was. I told them that I would keep an eye out for her. Apparently Opal somehow found out that Minerva and I were getting back together…."

Dad was mostly talking to himself now. It was a lot to take in at once. He recovered from his shock and continued speaking to us.

"This looks like the work of a bio-bomb. I noticed that all of the plants were dead when I walked in and I doubt you three would be so careless. It's the only explanation…"

Dad was silent for a while. Thinking. Finally he spoke. "Girls, go upstairs and pack your things. We're going home."

We nodded. While we knew that we were going back to Ireland, we didn't expect it to be this soon. Or without Mom….life was going to be really different now…

Three days later, the day that we were originally supposed to be coming back to Ireland, we stood outside on a foggy morning. The sky was dark and it looked like it was going to rain. It was the perfect setting for a funeral.

I stood between Jasper and Victoire as the guests walked by giving us their condolences as they left. After everyone was gone, three figures shimmered into view.

We all managed faint smiles. Holly, Trouble, and young Cameron had come up from Haven for the funeral. Cameron didn't really understand what was going on, being so young, and he was trying to wrench his hand out of his father's grip.

Holly gave us all hugs. "I'm so sorry, guys. This is awful. We're going to all we can to catch Opal."

Dad sighed. "I have a feeling that it's going to be a whole lot harder than we think."

Trouble nodded. He was the commander of the LEP and he knew all about this kind of stuff. "I believe your right, Artemis. We didn't even realize that Opal had escaped and was in France. We don't even know where she is now. We're working on it. I'll catch Opal, even if it's the last thing I do."

Dad sighed. "I just wished it hadn't ended this way….right before we were about to get back together….I just…."

Dad was silent. After a moment I realized he was crying. I looked at my siblings. They were just as shocked as I was. Normally Dad never showed any kind of emotion at all. But now…

Holly hugged him again. She tried her best to calm him. "I know…everything's going to be okay. I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

The four of us waved goodbye to the three fairies as they left. After a few minutes Dad turned to us and spoke.

"It looks like it's about to rain. Come on, let's go inside."

We followed him back up to the Manor and Jasper, Victoire, and I all headed to Jasper's room. We sat there and talked for a while before there was a knock on the door.

Jasper stood and opened the door. It was our Uncle Beckett. He smiled faintly at us.

"So, all of this funeral stuff is making everything all depressing. It's okay if you guys aren't up to it right now, but who wants to play a game of Monopoly?"

We all smiled faintly. Monopoly actually sounded really good at the moment. It was a way to escape the real world. A way to try to get things back to normal. Or as normal as it can get in Fowl Manor.

I smiled. "Sure, that would be great."

Uncle Beckett smiled. "Okay, your uncle Myles is already setting it up. You guys head down to the living room, while I go and try to convince your father to join us."

We headed downstairs and Uncle Beckett and Dad soon joined us. It turned out to be the beginning of a new life. Things were slowly returning back to normal, especially when Uncle Myles and Dad started arguing over who got to be the money bag. Uncle Beckett just laughed and took the small piece.

"If you two are just going to argue over it, I'll just take it to make it fair."

We all laughed. Things _were_ returning to normal.

But I'm sorry to say that it didn't last long enough. Tragedy would strike the Fowl family once more four years later….

* * *

**Lolz! XD Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	4. Dad: Jasper

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**It's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...Sorry for the long wait... :)  
**

** What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

* * *

It was just two days ago, but it feels like it happened today. It's just awful, why did this have to happen to us? Anyways, here's what happened.

It started off just like any other day. I was awoken by Jackson, my three-year-old cousin, who had snuck into my room and was jumping on my bed trying to get me up. Well, he succeeded. I yelled out to his father to come and get him.

"Uncle Beckett!"

Uncle Beckett arrived a minute later. He chuckled when he saw what was going on. He picked up the small blonde boy, who was the pure image of himself.

The boy smiled. "Daddy!"

"Jackson. What are we going to do with you?" He turned to me. "Sorry about that. It's hard to keep him in one place. I didn't even realize he was gone. Well, good morning anyways Jasper."

I groggily sat up. " 'Morning."

We headed downstairs for breakfast, only to find that the scene was the same as it was every morning.

Uncle Myles was running in circles around the kitchen table trying to catch his daughter, Thalia, who had stolen his shoes. He was in a hurry to get to work before he was late again, but the raven-haired two-year-old wasn't slowing down. She thought it was all a game and was giggling as her daddy tried, and failed, to catch her.

I stepped in, while Uncle Beckett stood and watched with interest, and grabbed her as she went by. She screamed with anger and tried to get away.

Uncle Myles laughed and took his shoes from her. After he had them on, he took her from me. "Thank you Jasper. She's a wild one isn't she? Takes after her mother."

"Hey, I heard that."

"Heard what?"

I laughed at Uncle Myles's guilty expression. Aunt Katie had just entered the room and she had walked in just in time to hear her husband say that their daughter was a wild one and that she takes after her. Aunt Haley was with her and they both laughed. Aunt Katie spoke.

"Myles, give it up. I heard what you said. But…it is the truth, Thalia acts nothing like you."

My uncle smiled. "Yeah? Well, maybe this one will be like me?"

Aunt Katie smiled and placed a hand on her belly. The baby was due in about a month. "Maybe…or maybe it'll be just like Thalia?"

Uncle Myles paled and we all laughed. After we stopped however, there was the sound of more laughter. We turned towards the door and there was Holly, holding Sabrina, my half-sister.

Apparently she had heard the whole conversation. "Good morning everyone. It seems like you guys are having fun. Yes? No?"

I nodded. "Yes, if you consider being woken up by a three-year-old and helping catch a two-year-old 'fun'."

My stepmother smiled. There was a chuckle from behind her and she turned to find Dad standing behind her. She glared at him. "Artemis! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know I get jumpy!"

Dad didn't say anything; he just walked by her and went to the fridge to find something to eat. Holly gave Sabrina to Gwen, who had just come in with Victoire, and she walked over to where my father was now seated at the table.

"Artemis Fowl the Second! Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Alright now children. No more arguing."

Everyone looked towards the newcomers to the room. Grandfather and Grandmother had just arrived in the kitchen. Grandmother Angeline was the one who had spoke.

She turned to my Grandfather. "What are we going to do with them, Timmy? This place is turning into a mad house with all of these Fowls."

She was right. Years ago, there was only Grandfather, Dad, and herself. Then came my uncles after several years, but that was as large as the family was until ten or so years went by, and since then the family as grown greatly.

First Dad married Mom and there was one person added. Then a few years later, my sisters and I came along. Then Uncle Beckett and Uncle Myles got married within three months of each other, adding two more Fowls to the family. Then my cousin Jackson was born, and soon after Dad married Holly. My cousin Thalia was born shortly after.

It was barely a month after Thalia was born when Sabrina was born, and now there was another Fowl on the way. All in all, in the course of about twenty-one years, the family has gone from five people to fourteen going on fifteen. And who knows how many more will come in future years?

Holly smiled. "Good Morning Angeline. 'Morning Artemis. I'm sorry; I was just getting after your son. He's being difficult today."

Grandfather laughed. "That's perfectly fine Holly. I'm sure Arty needed it."

Dad glared and his wife smiled back apologetically.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself, I suppose I should back up and explain a few things. Sorry, my bad.

Well, you see, Opal Koboi had struck again. After she escaped, went to France, and killed by mother, she hid on the surface for sometime and two years later she appeared in Haven and she found Holly and her husband Trouble at their home. She meant to kill Holly, but Trouble sacrificed himself for her. Holly fled to the surface, mostly at my father's insistence, and came here to live with us at the Manor.

Well, a month and a half went by and then Holly and my Dad decided to get married. It was a sudden decision, but it was what they wanted. And not long after Holly discovered that she was pregnant and a few months later my half-sister Sabrina was born.

Us Fowl's were…are…special, we all knew of the fairy People, even Grandmother and Grandfather, and we had to keep it a secret. Even when my uncles married a few years ago, we still had to keep it a secret. No one outside of the Manor could…can…know about the people. Sabrina especially cannot be discovered, being half elf and half human, she never leaves the Manor…and neither does Holly. Holly hates it, but Dad told her that it was important that they stay here in the Manor.

There are other reasons though for Dad keeping Holly in the Manor. He was afraid that Opal would find her and get her revenge at last. Opal had come close in Haven and Dad wasn't taking any chances.

Now…where was I….oh yes….breakfast….

Breakfast went by smoothly after that and soon the Manor became quiet. My uncles went to work, my aunts took my cousins to the mall to see Santa, and Grandmother and Grandfather just went out for the day. Now it was only Dad, Holly, Sabrina, Gwen, Victoire and I. It was actually quite peaceful.

I was seated at my desk checking my emails, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in! It's open!"

Gwen entered my room and came to stand by me. "Victoire and I are going out with some friends today and we were wondering if you would like to come with us…Maddie's going to be there."

I thought about it. My sisters and their friends always ended up having tons of fun and I didn't have anything to do, so I figured why not. And it would give me a change to ask Maddie out. I've had a crush on her for a couple of years and I have a feeling that she likes me. It was worth the shot.

"Sure. I'd love too."

Gwen smiled. "I knew you'd say yes. Well, we're leaving in five minutes so, hurry up and get ready."

I nodded and she left me to do what I needed to do.

First I headed to my closet to see if I could find a shirt that was presentable and I finally decided on a green turtleneck sweater. (It was the middle of December and it had snowed the night before. I would need something warm.) I ran a comb through my blonde hair to attempt to make it stay down. However, I failed, as usual.

I then headed downstairs and saw that Gwen and Victoire were waiting for me. The laughed when they saw me.

"What?"

Victoire just smiled knowingly. "You just look different….trying to impress anyone? Hmm?..."

I felt my face turn red. Gwen and Victoire had known about my crush since the very beginning. They liked to tease me any chance they got.

They both laughed and Victoire headed towards the door. "Come on, let's go. Dad and Holly know we're leaving and that we won't be back until later. Come on!"

We left, ready for a day full of fun, not knowing what we would find when we returned.

* * *

"Dad! We're home!"

"Hey, guys! Where have you three been?"

I turned and saw that Uncle Beckett had just come out of the kitchen. "Hey, we've just been out with some friends."

Uncle Beckett smiled. "So, did you ask that girl out yet?"

I felt my face get red. "How'd you know about that?"

He smiled and winked at Gwen. "I have my ways."

I caught the gesture and I turned to my sister. "Gwen!"

"Sorry, but he wanted to know."

I sighed and turned back to my uncle. "Yes, I did actually. We'll be going to the movies tomorrow night."

My uncle smiled and patted me on the back. "Good for you! Maybe in a few years there'll be a wedding?" He winked.

My sisters started to laugh and my face got even redder. I laughed nervously. "Yeah…Maybe…Do you know where Dad is?"

Uncle Beckett shook his head. "No, actually I don't. Everyone else is home, but no one has seen Holly, Sabrina, or your father. Maybe they went out?"

That's when I knew that something was up. Gwen and Victoire realized it too. Dad would never let Holly and Sabrina out of the house. Something wasn't right.

I started heading towards Dad's lab, maybe he was in there working on some project. "Gwen. Victoire. Go to Dad's study."

They nodded and took off, leaving Uncle Beckett standing in the hall confused.

* * *

I reached Dad's lab and I looked around. "Dad?! Are you in here?"

No answer. I turned to leave and then I froze as I heard a horrifying scream. Actually make that screams…Gwen and Victoire.

I ran out of the lab, towards the study. I just knew that something really bad had happened.

* * *

I reached the study, closely followed by Uncle Beckett and Uncle Myles. Gwen and Victoire stood in the doorway of the study, frozen with shock and fear. I took a deep breath and approached them.

Gwen turned to me with tears flowing down her face. Oh…no….I had a feeling in my gut that told me I didn't want to see what was in the study….But I had to…_Please don't let me be right, please don't let me be right_, I thought to myself as Victoire let me by her.

I entered the room and I froze at what I saw. _No...no…NO…_I thought to myself as I looked at the sight before me.

Uncle Myles and Uncle Beckett came in behind me and they too froze at the sight. They quickly turned around and told everyone else, who had come to see what all of the commotion was about, to stay out of the study. They didn't need to come in….I wished that I hadn't have come in myself….

There was a pool of blood on the floor and in it lay Dad. What looked like a gun lay beside a broken window.

Against my better judgment, I walked over to the window and picked up the small object. I had never actually seen one, but Dad had told me enough about them that I immediately knew what it was.

It was a softnose laser. Fairy manufactured. There was only one person who could have done this.

"Opal….." I whispered to myself. She had finally done it…

Now…there was just one more thing….Where were Holly and Sabrina?

* * *

It has been four weeks since Dad died. Gwen, Victoire, and I are silent as we stand ankle deep in snow at the top of a hill, right by an old oak tree. This was a very important place for Dad and we decided that it would be nice to bury him here.

It was starting to get late so we decided to that we would come here. It was really noisy at home, now that we have a new cousin, Benjamin; or Benny as my sisters like to call him. We needed some time alone, so here we were.

I stare at the white marble headstone. It read:

_Artemis Fowl II_

_September 1, 1990 - December 11, 2032_

_A wonderful son, husband, and father. _

_You will always be with us, _

_right here in our hearts. _

_Forever and Always._

I stand there and think. _Why us? We're only seventeen. Why did we have to lose both of our parents at such a young age? WHY?_

I have so many questions. And I know that my sisters do as well. We may be genii, but we just don't understand this.

We still haven't figured out what happened to Holly and Sabrina. We're beginning to think that maybe Opal got them too. But, where they are….we have no idea. Maybe they managed to escape. All we can do is hope.

I sigh and look at my sisters. They to seem to be deep in thought also. "Gwen, Victoire. Let's head back. It's cold out."

They nod and we turn to leave. But then there is a voice from beside the oak.

"Wait a minute. Don't go just yet…"

We turn and we see Holly unsheild. For the first time in weeks, bright smiles light up our faces.

We all run up and give her hugs. We can't believe that she is alive. We're just glad that she made it out.

"Holly! Where have you been? What happened?"

Holly sighs. "I wish I could tell you everything Jasper, but there are just something's that you don't need to know."

My sisters and I sigh, we were hoping that we would get some answers.

Holly continues. "But I will tell you this. It was Opal who killed your father. He faced her to allow me to escape with Sabrina. Where Opal is now…who knows? She got away again. I'm fine, I've gone back to Haven. It's too risky now that your father is gone."

I nod. "We understand. Sometimes you just have to do what is best."

"Sabrina is fine, too. I'm going to have a time raising her. She's going to want to know what happened to her father and who he is…"

"You're not going to tell her?"

Holly shakes her head. "Not at first, no. The People are pretty skeptical about half humans and it's just best if no one knows. I'll tell her when she's older."

We nod. Holly had a good point.

Holly smiles sadly at the headstone before turning back to us. She must be just as heartbroken as we are. We had lost our father and she had lost her friend and husband. She understood how we felt.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye. I'm the commander of LEPrecon now and I'm not going to be able to come back….If I get the chance, I'll visit, but it's going to be much more difficult now."

We smile sadly. Holly was right. Now that she was back and Haven and took her place as commander, it would be harder for her to visit. This was goodbye.

I walk up to her and hug her one last time. Gwen and Victoire join me and the four of us stand there in a big group hug for several minutes.

Finally we break apart. Holly activates her wings and shields. We look for the haze and, when we find it, we watch as Holly flies away.

I smile sadly. "Goodbye, Holly"

I turn to Gwen and Victoire. "Come on. Let's go home."

We start to walk back towards the road to where I had parked the Bentley. We climb in and I start to drive back towards the Manor.

It was time to start living again. We can't let these things get to us. We must move on. I smile as I see the sun start to set. It was the end of the day and soon a new one will begin.

It was the end of an old life and soon a new one will begin….

* * *

**Sadness... :'( Well, you guys know the drill. Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


	5. What Happened Later

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Author Note:**

**So this chapter is pretty much what happened later in the triplets lives. :) I even have a little family tree at the bottom in case you guys are confused by the previous chapter. lol.  
**

**It's been a while since I've updated...I need to get back to writing...Sorry for the long wait... :)  
**

** What do you guys what to be updated? Leave a review or PM me. :D**

* * *

Well, as tragic as their childhood seemed to be, the Fowl triplets actually led successful lives. They moved on with their lives, but they always remembered their parents and lived according to their rules. Here's what became of them:

Jasper Domovoi Fowl: 

After his father's death, Jasper took over the family business. His uncles offered to help, but considering that they already had jobs, Jasper refused saying that he could handle it. And he did. He continued his father's work and he even went a little further. He set up numerous charity funds for orphans and homeless kids. He didn't want any kid to have to grow up alone and unwanted. He himself knew how the orphans felt since he lost his parents when he was just a teenager. He married Madeline (Maddie) Johnson five years after his father's death and they had two children; a boy, Artemis Fowl III, and a girl, Annie Lynn Fowl.

Jasper Fowl died at the age of 85 from natural causes.

Gwendolyn Artemis Fowl:

Gwendolyn had always had a thing with music and two years after her father's death she was accepted into the Juilliard School of Music, in New York City and that was where she met Alexander Redhardt. Gwen and Alexander became famous musicians, known all around the world. They often performed duets and occasionally a solo or two. Occasionally they would even play with orchestras in various countries. Gwen played piano, flute, and violin and Alex played piano, viola, cello, and trumpet. Five years after they met, seven years after Artemis II died, Gwendolyn married Alex and they had two children; Elizabeth Holly and Emily Grace.

Gwendolyn died at the age of 90 from natural causes.

Victoire Angeline Fowl:

Victoire was always the nature freak. She took after her grandmother in that aspect. She was always wanting to save the world. Five years after her father died, she became an environmentalist and started traveling the world saving the rainforests, the polar ice caps, and similar things. It was on a trip to the Amazon rainforest that she met Matthew Anderson, a British environmentalist who was much like herself. Eventually Victoire and Matt got married and had a daughter, Minerva Hope.

Victoire died at the age of 87 from natural causes.

_*Excerpt from a file from a certain centaur's computer*_

Now...just in case I confused you all in the last chapter here's a small family tree. -TL16

Artemis Sr. - Angeline

Minerva - Artemis II - Holly, Myles - Katie, Beckett - Haley

Minerva - Artemis II

Jasper - Maddie , Gwendolyn - Alex, Victoire - Matt

Artemis II - Holly

Sabrina

Myles - Katie

Thalia, Benjamin

Beckett - Haley

Jackson

Jasper - Maddie

Artemis III, Annie

Gwendolyn - Alex

Elizabeth, Emily

Victoire - Matt

Minvera

* * *

**And that's it for this story! You guys know the drill. Review! Please? Thanks! XD **

******_~Troublelover16~ _**


End file.
